Due to their high sensitivity, quantum sensors, e.g., gravimeters, gravity gradiometers, gyroscopes, and magnetometers, can provide improvements over other state-of the art sensors. Typically, quantum sensors require populations of ultra-cold particles (e.g., neutral and charged atoms and molecules) in quantum superposition. Obtaining a reading from a quantum sensor typically requires driving sensor particles out of quantum superposition so that subsequent readings require newly generated quantum sensor particles. What is needed is a quantum sensor system that minimizes or eliminates the durations over which read-outs are delayed due to an insufficient sensor particle population.